far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Massacre of Earth Humans
The Massacre of Earth Humans was a horrific event that took place during the Clone Wars, in which the Monamar Empire Slave Cartel launched a surprise attack against the CIS's new shipment of Earth Humans that had just arrived into the Star Wars Galaxy through the Blackhole, where in retaliation for them refusing their proposal multiple times on buying them off and selling them for a high price, attacked and broadcasted the whole event to the Separatist Council, while making sure that their beloved sacred slaves burned. This one act of aggression would be quickly retaliated, which eventually led to the vengeful Separatist Invasion of Monamar, and the extinction of the Monamarian race. ''Prior to the Events Upon being refused to listen to his proposal on the purchase of Earth Humans, by the Separatist Counicl, Lun Hirian decided to attack the Earth Humans in order to take them by force, with the use of special recon camera droids, he was successfully able to locate the Black Hole and even witnessed a new shipment of transports containing about 30,000 Earth humans with 10,000 In each transport heading straight for CIS worlds for factory work. Upon entry into the Star Wars Galaxy, the small fleet of 3 Marsar-Class transports, (each containing 10,000 Earth Humans.) made haste towards Mygeeto in hopes of bringing in more labor for the Separatist factories, as the war by 20 BBY was starting to go bad for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. As the convoy made it farther away from the Blackhole while being escorted by up to 70 Droid Starfighters, Lun Hirian began the recording of his broadcast to the Separatist Council, much to their annoyance, during the first start of the conversation they once again declined his offer to buy Earth humans stating for the last time that they belonged to the Confederacy of Independent Systems, but Lun shunned them off and just replied saying. "We shall see about that. Launch in and destroy," at first the Separartist Council is confused until Lun smirks and just says. "I hope you are ready for what you are about to witness, your brought this upon yourselfs, this could have been avoided." And with that, he moved the camera droid up to the new shipment of Earth humans, and watched with shock as a large swarm of Monamar Star fighters was heading straight towards them. Upon arriving at a good distance Lun, cut off his line with the Separatist Leaders and ordered the attack, while making sure that the camera droid was well kept on with special types of sound systems that enable to hear beings even when inside ships. The Attack From out of the blue about 43 Arkfor-class star fighters that were armed with state of the art Firebased magama blasters that would be hot enough to burn through anything, later ambushed the Convoy setting fire immediately to the first transport causing the Droid Starfighters to scramble I'm order to intercept. As the first transport got hit, the Droids and Neiomedians on board immediately activated the shutters in hopes of not sparking panic on board the first transport, but during the heavy fighting outside, another Monamar Starfighter attacked the first transport again, this time damaging the window shields setting them ablaze and allowing smoke to flow into the cabin, causing panic amongst the first transport as Earth humans tried desperately to get out, but another attack from a Monamar star fighter destroyed the ship's main rear section causing a blazing inferno to trap the Earth humans inside the cabin portion. As the first transport burns, the Droid Escorts were able to shoot down 13 Monamar attackers but were eventually routed by the use of Lun, who knew that the Droid Starfighters outnumbered his fighters and ordered an EMP strike on the convoy from a modified starfighter that was watching from above. With a clear blast, all Transports including Starfighters shut down, the EMP blast soon spread to the second transport frying the fuel lines, and causing it to explode killing everyone onboard. The Separatist Leaders could do nothing but watch from their thrones as the first Transport began to burn out of control while people on the inside were screaming with no way out, Guard droids on the inside attempted to shoot the Debris out of the way, but much to no avail, another portion of the transport was then attacked by a star fighter and the fire now soon began to spread right into the cabin section now. Just as the transport became covered in flames, a single freighter from Monamar later arrived and latched onto the third Freighter and towed it away, while the Separatist Council watched in horror as they could hear the screaming of all 10,000 Earth humans slowly dying in the flames, before the first transport eventually blows up killing everyone on board. Aftermath After witnessing a horrible event, the camera feed finally cut, leaving the Separatist Council horrified. The end of the attack left about 20,000 Earth humans dead and the massive damage to about 59 Droid Starfighters. Lun Hirian following his victory escorted the last transport to Monamar where Earth humans were eventually forced out and placed into a slave camp on the Desert world. Enraged for the gruesome broadcast the Separatist Council declared war against the Monamar Empire, leading to an Invasion of Monamar 3 days later, resulting into the execution of Lun Hirian and the extinction of the entire Monmar race. Trivia *''The Massacre of Humans was known as the first official engagement in the entire Clone Wars, where the armies of the Galactic Republic are not involved... Category:Clone Wars Category:Dark Days Category:20 BBY Category:Engagements of the Clone Wars